Baby Boy
by HSM3gurl96
Summary: Wat would u do if your tru luv was datin your best friend? Wat would you do to win her heart during vacation? Here's da answer: NOTHIN...SIKE. U wanna find out wat Zac does? Den read the story...DUH! Total Troyella and minor Chris B./Rihanna. PLEASE R/R!
1. The Vacation

Baby Boy Chapter 1

**Baby Boy Chapter 1**

_**At a beach house…….**_

_"**Wassup party people" Chris yelled while comin out of the house drunk. Everyone looks at him like he is crazy.**_

**_Zac mouths to Vanessa, "What do you see in him"._**

_"**That is your boyfriend" Rihanna says. "Shut up" Vanessa exclaimed and after dat poked out her tongue Zac & Rihanna. Then blows a kiss to Chris.**_

_"**Y blow me a kiss when you could give me one" Chris asked seductively. Vanessa walks over to him and they kiss passionately. While they're kissing Zac gets jealous.**_

**_Rihanna says, "Awwww dat's so sweet!! Zac secretly glares at Rihanna for her thinking it was cute. Finally, Zac claps his hands and says, "Ok you two, stop sharing slobber. GOSH!! V can I talk to you for a sec?"_**

**_Vanessa gives him a weird look and says, "Sure" They go to the side of the house._**

**_Zac: Ok V, I wanted to talk to you cuz I wanted to tell you dat I am………….._**

**_(Sorry for the sudden change. I jus got tired of all the he said, she said mess)_**

**_Chris: Cum on guys, da sun is bout to set. (He grabs Vanessa by the hand and Zac rolls his eyes)._**

**_Vanessa: We'll talk later. _**

**_(Dey all walk to da sunset. V & Chris start making out. Zac sits on the bench an glares at them while Rihanna is trying to kiss him)._**

**_Rihanna: Wat the hell is wrong with you Zac? U never used to act like this._**

**_(Rihanna tries to kiss him one more time)_**

**_Zac: Rihanna stop it, jus back off"_**

**_(Zac jumps off the bench and goes into the house. Rihanna starts cryin. V and Chris saw the whole argument)._**

**_Vanessa: Chris I'll be right back._**

**_(V follows Zac into da house) When they are in da house alone……….._**

**_Vanessa: What the hell is your problem?!_**

**_Zac: (very mad) I hate dat u and Chris are always all over eachother. It is so annoyin._**

**_Vanessa: Well, he is my boyfriend. We like eachother a lot. DUH!!_**

**_(AN: Yeah duh zac. Why are you bein so slow.?)_**

**_Zac: Do you love him?_**

**_Vanessa: (lying) Pssh……yes…..duh…..pssh…..please, you should've known dat._**

**_Zac: (Knows that she is lying, but plays along) Well don't._**

**_Vanessa: Why not? (getting angry)_**

**_Zac: Because…………..I LOVE YOU!!_**

**_(Vanessa stands there in shock)_**

**_Vanessa: What did...you…..say?_**

**_Zac: I luv you._**

**_Vanessa: Since when?_**

**_Zac: Since……._**

**_Chris: Is everything alright up in here?_**

**_(AN: No we're just waiting for achicken to cross the road)_**

**_Zac: (yells) YES!! NOW, GO AWAY!!_**

**_(Chris gives Vanessa the crazy sign and points to Zac)_**

**_Chris: Well, then maybe you should spend less time with MY girlfriend and comfort yours. (He leaves)_**

**_Zac: Now as I was saying……(sighs)…….I loved you since I first saw you._**

**_Vanessa: Awwwwww…..SIKE! Don't give me that shit. Tell me the truth. Why do you love me? Is it for my body, my looks, my hair?_**

**_Zac: No_**

**_(Vanessa looks at him like he's crazy)_**

**_Zac: Okay yes……,_**

**_(Vanessa rolls her eyes)_**

**_Zac: but dat's not the main reason._**

**_Vanessa: Then what is the main reason?_**

**_Zac: Your personality, how you treat people, your laugh, etc. I have known you so long that I have grown to love you._**

**_Vanessa: (tears start forming in her eyes) I'm sorry Zac, but I'm dating Chris. And I don't think we can…….._**

**_(Vanessa was interrupted by Zac kissing her passionately. Vanessa started kissing back and the feeling of his soft lips on hers made her moan)_**

**_Vanessa: (moans and puts her legs around his waist)_**

**_(They start walking to the couch without breaking a apart and Zac falls down on top of her. After 10 minutes, Vanessa pulls away from him.)_**

**_Vanessa: I can't do this._**

**_Zac: Do what?_**

**_(Zac is so stupid)_**

**_Vanessa: How people produce a baby._**

**_(They both get up from the couch and stand up face to face.)_**

**_Zac: Awkward_**

**_Vanessa: I'm sorry Zac (tears form in her eyes again), but I think it's best if we're only friends._**

**_Zac: Friends? ONLY FRIENDS?! Vanessa, no one kisses their friends like we did 2 minutes ago. Plus, I can't be your friend I have to be more. It jus kills me seeing you with other dates and/or boyfriends. I can't take it._**

**_Vanessa: I'm sorry, but I got to go._**

**_(Vanessa starts walking to the door when all of a sudden Zac grabs her wrist)_**

**_Zac: Your not going anywhere._**

**_(He leans in and kisses Vanessa with real passion and she kisses back)_**

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**What will happen next? Stayed tuned for scenes from our next episode. (By our I mean one of my friends who helped me, Zakkiyyah, and I.) PLEASE REVIEW!! Chapter 2 will be sooner or later.**


	2. The Fight

Baby Boy Chapter 1& 2:

**Baby Boy Chapter 2:**

_Review:_

_Vanessa: I'm sorry, but I got to go._

_(Vanessa starts walking to the door when all of a sudden Zac grabs her wrist)_

_Zac: Your not going anywhere._

_(He leans in and kisses Vanessa with real passion and she kisses back)_

_**Back to the story….**_

**(still kissing, then they break apart)**

**Vanessa: I'm serious Zac I can't do this. (Pushes him off). What is your problem?**

**Zac: For the last freaking time, I LUV YOU. Why can't you understand dat.**

**(Chris walks in)**

**Chris: You LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND?!**

**Zac: Pssh, No pssh. What gin the world gave you dat idea? Why would I love her?**

**Chris: Cause I heard you tell her just a minute ago.**

**Zac: So**

**Chris: SO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SO? Vanessa is mine not yours asshole.**

**Zac: I don't give a dead rat's tail what you say. She don't love you.**

**Chris: (looks at V) Is this true?**

**Vanessa: (glares at Zac) No (lying)**

**(AN: Why are you lying Vanessa? You know you don't love him, but I know I sure do. If you don't want him I'll take him.)**

**Chris: Vanessa do you love me? Tell me the truth.**

**Vanessa: Well….about that…..You see, I love you, but more like a brother than a boyfriend.**

**Chris: Oh okay, I see how it is. How could you do this to me?**

**(AN: Yeah Vanessa how could you?)**

**Vanessa: (starts crying) I'm so sorry Chris.**

**(AN: Stop crying you little baby)**

**Chris: Sorry doesn't make up the distance. Now Vanessa your gonna have to choose. So, who is it gonna be? That punk over there (points to Zac. Zac glares at Chris) or me, this right here (fixes up his shirt).**

**Vanessa: I'm so sorry (still crying) Chris, but I want Zac.**

**(Zac's mouth drops)**

**Chris: You….you bitch. I ought to slap you.**

**(Chris raises his hand, Vanessa screams, but Zac grabs Chris' wrist. Rihanna hears the scream but doesn't do anything.)**

**Zac: If you hurt her I'll kill you.**

**(Chris rolls his eyes and throws a punch at Zac, but he ducks. Then they start fighting. Vanessa tries to break them apart, but can't. She goes outside to get Rihanna)**

**Vanessa: Rihanna you have to come inside, (hears glass break and a cat shriek) quickly. (yelling)**

**Rihanna: Why? (worried)**

**Vanessa: Cause our boyfriends are fighting and tearing up the house and my friend Monique is gonna kill me if this place isn't spotless when her and Corbin get here.**

**Rihanna: So! I ain't got no boyfriend and everything else you said is your problem not mine. So have fun.**

**Vanessa: Trust me, your apart of everything I just said. So lets go……PLEASE!!**

**Rihanna: Fine**

**(they run inside the beach house and Rihanna sees what is going on and what the house looks like.**

**Rihanna: (yelling) What the hell is going on over here?**

**(the boys stop fighting and stand straight up. They both stare at Rihanna like nothing happened)**

**Rihanna: Start talking**

**Chris: You see, what had happened was…….. IT'S ALL ZAC'S FAULT!!**

**Zac and Vanessa: WHAT!!**

**Rihanna: Okay whoa. What is Zac's fault? This fight?**

**Chris: yes**

**(Zac glares at Chris)**

**Rihanna: How?**

**Chris: Well, Zac is in love with Vanessa and apparently she loves him too, so Zac and I started fighting.**

**(Rihanna glares at Zac)**

**Rihanna: You asshole (she walks towards Zac and slaps him right in the face)**

**Zac: OWWWW!! Well….. I guess I deserved that.**

**Rihanna: Yes…. Yes you did. (lokks at Vanessa) I'm surprised at you Vanessa. Since you ****love**** Zac so much, Chris come here.**

**(chris walks over to Rihanna. Rihanna leans in and kisses Chris passionately)**

**Rihanna: (pulls apart) You know how long I have waited for this day?!**

**(AN: Darn Rihanna. She stole my man)**

**Chris: DANG GIRL!! What took you so long?**

**(V's mouth drops)**

**Vanessa: You liked her?**

**Chris: Yep**

**Vanessa: And you didn't tell me?**

**Chris: Nope. I was waiting for this day to come. I knew that you and Zac liked each other. It's just that I beat him to you just to get on his nerves.**

**(Zac, Vanessa, and Rihanna gasp)**

**Zac: So your saying Vanessa and I could have been together this whole time?**

**Chris: Yep**

**Zac: Man I ought to (pulls up his fist)**

**Vanessa: No, No Zac don't fight him you two are already hurt enough.**

**Chris: (nods) Yeah Zac don't fight me.**

**Vanessa: Let me (punches Chris)**

**(Rihanna laughs)**

**Chris: (whining while getting up) Why are you laughing at me?**

**Rihanna: Cuz it was hilarious and you deserved it.**

**Chris: (fake crying) You are so cruel. (stops fake crying) Anyway, lets go Rihanna we have some baby making to do.**

**Rihanna: (looks at him like he's crazy) We have to do what?**

**Chris: (lying) I said we have some catching up to do? Yeah that's right, some catching up to do.**

**(AN: Liar you know you wanted to get in her pants. He is such a pervert)**

**Rihanna: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre**

**(Vanessa and Zac laugh cuz they knew exactly what Chris actually said. Chris and Rihanna go out side and sit on the porch. All of a sudden Zac realizes that there is a big piece of glass in his arm.)**

**Zac: Ouch…….OOOOWWWWWW!!**

**Vanessa: What is it?**

**Zac: A shattered glass stabbed me in the arm.**

**(Vanessa gets a dry paper towel, a cold paper towel, and some bobby pins. She takes a look at it. The glass is still there. She pulls it out and Zac screams like a little girl. Vanessa rolls her eyes and puts the wet paper towel on first. Next, she puts the dry paper towel over da wet one and raps it around Zac's arm. Finally, she adds the bobby pins.**

**Vanessa: Yep, you need stitches.**

**Zac: I need what ?**

**Vanessa: Stitches**

**Zac: HELL NAH!! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!! **

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**What will happen next? Stayed tuned for scenes from our next episode. (By our I mean one of my friends who helped me, Zakkiyyah, and I.) PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. The Stitches and a new love

**Baby Boy Chapter 3:**

_Review:_

_Vanessa: Stitches_

_Zac: Hell Nah! You must be crazy!_

_**Back to the story….**_

**V: Hell yeah you getting stitches.**

**Z: V, there is no damn way I'm getting stitches. I'm perfectly fine.**

**V: (In her mind) *Yes you are* (Regular) Stop being a baby and let's go.**

**Z: Go where?**

**V: To the hospital dummy.**

**Z: For the last freakin time, I am not getting stitches.**

**V: Fine then, I guess you don't care about me enough to do this one thing. So it's not my fault if you DIE!!! I will miss you Zac. (fake cries)**

**Z: (rolls his eyes) OKAY, I'll get the stitches dang it. You are such a drama queen.**

**V: Thank you and I know.**

**(she jumps on him and kisses him passionately)**

**Z: Aight, lets go. **

**(they drive to the hospital. In the doctor's office…..)**

**Dr. Whatshisface: Yep, that's a deep cut. You'll need stitches right away. **

**(Dr. Whatshisface goes to get the stitch kit and comes back)**

**Dr. Whatshisface: Here, hold this.**

**(He gives Zac a squishy, tiny bear)**

**Z: What's this for?**

**Dr. Whatshisface: For when the pain comes. You might want to squeeze it in case you start hurting, so I won't have to hear you scream.**

**Z: (fake laughs) Oh…..okay. (glares at Vanessa)**

**V: (mouths) Oh well, sorry, get over it.**

**Dr. Whatshisface: Alright, you ready?**

**Z: NO!!!!**

**Dr. Whatshisface: Oh well. Just kidding, it will be okay I promise.**

**(Zac looks at Vanessa and she gives him a thumbs up and smiles)**

**Dr. Whatshisface: Alright, here we go. (he sticks the needle into Zac)**

**Z: Aaaawwwwwww!! OOOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(After the procedure leaving the hospital……)**

**V: Now, was it that bad?**

**Z: (with a lollipop in his mouth) YES!!!**

**V: Awwww poor baby.**

**(they go to the beach house. At the beach house…….)**

**V: (sitting on the couch, so is Zac) So…..what do you want to do?**

**Z: This…(Zac leans in and kisses her passionately. Vanessa returns the kiss)**

**(They are now having a make-out session. Zac gets on top of her. Then **

**he decides to carry her upstairs to their bedroom. They land on it with Zac still on **

**top. Vanessa starts unbuttoning Zac's shirt. After she does, Zac starts taking off **

**Vanessa's shirt…….(AN: You know what happens next use your imagination)**

**5 HOURS LATER**

**(laying in bed)**

**V: WOW, WOO WHOO!!! You're an animal**

**Z: (laughs and looks at the clock) Damn it's 2:00 pm!!**

**V: Dang! How long did we do it.**

**Z: Oh, about 5 hours and then we slept for a while.**

**(AN: The thing is Vanessa and Zac didn't know was that Corbin and Monique **

**came back. So Corbin didn't know where they were so he came barging into the **

**room Zac and Vanessa were in)**

**Corbin: OH MY GOD!!!**

**(Zac and Vanessa flinch a little and Corbin's mouth is wide open)**

**Z: Dude get out of here!**

**Corbin: Well hello to you too!!**

**V: GET OUT OF HERE!!**

**Corbin: ALRIGHT...GOSH.**

**V: Thank you**

**Corbin: I hate you guys (turns around and touches the door knob then turns it....)**

**V: Luv you too!**

**Corbin: Whatever (leaves)**

** (When he's gone, Zac and Vanessa start making out for a few minutes.)**

**V: (breaks apart) Alright, I got to go get changed. We can finish this later.**

** (Vanessa pecks him on the lips and walks to the bathroom that is in the bedroom)**

**Z: You know you could just get into your clothes over here or I could get in the shower with you! (grins)**

** (vanessa looks at him like he is crazy)**

**V: (sarcasim) HA HA HA very funny! (regular) Uhh, I don't think so.**

** (Zac pouts and Vanessa goes into the bathroom with her clothes and phone. Her phone rings...Its her dad.)**

**V: Oh GOD!! (picks up the phone) HELLO!**

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**_Sorry the ending was corny but, I promise to God that the next one will be better. Anyway, what will happen next? Stayed tuned for scenes from our next episode. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!!!!!!!_**

**_If you have any ideas for my story please tell me cuz me and my friend are running out._**

**_I hope you liked it. PEACE!_**

**_ps The story will definately be better if you give me at least 10 good reviews and at least 2 subscriptions or even more._**


End file.
